powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ran Uzaki
is , who was eventually chosen to be the captain of the Gekirangers. She is an employee of SCRTC and a artist, using a combination of speed and accuracy in her attacks. Biography Gekiranger She was appointed by Sha-Fu as the Captain of the Gekirangers. Ran comes from a high-class family that owns a gym, recruited by Sha-Fu with her mother Reiko allowing Ran to join SCRTC until Ran was of age to undergo a marriage interview to ensure her future. At first, Ran wanted to resign from learning the Beast Arts because she didn't think she was good enough but Sha-Fu told her to think her actions through. She relies more on will than technique when fighting. Upright and cleanhanded, Ran will do things always the right way, being a fighter that gives the highest place. She excels in speed, but her reluctance to care for the small details make her "Technique" very poor. From learning Master Elehung Gambou's meteor hammer techniques, Ran became more loose and happy in the process. Ran competes with Michelle Peng in a skateboarding competition (tying at 100 points each) to improve her "Technique" to obtain Extreme Ki. This training allows her to become . As Super GekiYellow she uses the style and is the . Soon after, Ran was titled as team captain of the Gekirangers. During the final battle, Ran is infused with Kata's Confrontation Ki, and is then brought to an astral Confrontation Beast Hall to master the style to seal Long. Three months after Long's defeat, she is seen alongside Retsu Fukami teaching Beast-Fist to young kids at SCRTC. Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger To be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Ran fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Ran with Retsu is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Ran and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ran, alongside her team (Rio and Mele were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting Hades God Sleipnir. Later, after being saved from Suugu by , he starts flirting with her, until interrupted and Sanyo charged at the three of them. Super Hero Taisen Z The Gekiranger trio were among the various superheroes that came to help during the crisis, having been summoned by Gai Ikari. They appeared with the Livemen and Gingamen to aid against a Space Shocker force led by . After was destroyed, the Gekirangers appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow: to be added GekiYellow - Super Mode= Arsenal *Super GekiClaw GekiBeasts *GekiCheetah *GekiElephant *GekiPenguin }} Gekiwaza These are techniques that Ran uniquely uses. ;Cheetah-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Heart" of the user. * : GekiYellow's Gekiwaza that project her Fierce Ki as GekiCheetah to attack several opponents at high-speed. * : Another Gekiwaza used by GekiYellow. * : GekiYellow's Gekiwaza that allows her to punch her opponent in rapid succession. * : GekiYellow's Gekiwaza that uses the extensibility of the GekiTonfa Long Baton. * : GekiYellow's Gekiwaza empowered by her mothering skills, landing several blows to the enemy's face. The attack results with the target's head exploding from the massive swelling caused by the attack. * : A Gekiwaza that utilizes Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaw. * : Secret Gekiwaza. ;Elephant-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are performed through meteor hammer techniques. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiHammer to hit the enemy hard from a long distance. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiHammer. ;Penguin-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Technique" of the user and are mainly performed through emulating boardsports and through GekiPenguin. * : GekiPenguin uses her Jetboard to fly directly at the opponent, assisted by both the Gazelle Kick and Gorilla Wave Gekiwazas. ;Shared Gekiwaza These are attacks shared within the 'triangle' of GekiRed, GekiYellow and GekiBlue and occasionally added onto by GekiViolet and Gekichopper * : A team Gekiwaza performed using the GekiBazooka. Initially, it required two minutes to charge, but they soon overcame this limit. It requires all three Gekirangers to wield, transferring their collective Fierce Ki into the GekiBazooka to fire. The first few times that the Gekirangers used it, Jan Kandou would yell , which is the name of the dish that Natsume was preparing for him when he learned how to be patient, but this irritated Ran and Retsu Fukami, so he eventually stopped doing so. If there is insufficient Ki, the cat head will close back up automatically, as shown in a Beast Arts Academy demonstration. ** : This Gekiwaza is identical to the Fierce Cannon, but the Super Gekirangers wield the GekiBazooka. * : The three Gekirangers focus their Fierce Ki to over their enture bodies it enters a , charging at their opponents and exposing to them to their Ki at point-blank range. * : A Gekiwaza which two attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaws. * : A Gekiwaza which three attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaws. * : A three-way attack with two Super GekiClaws and the SaiBlade. * : A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. These are attacks shared with others. * : Super GekiYellow, BoukenYellow, and BoukenPink's attack. Ranger Key The is Ran Uzaki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GekiYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as GekiYellow. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers in their fight with Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers (bar Don) became the Gekirangers in order to use the Fierce Ki Infusion against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zakyura. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers and RinJyuKen Warriors while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. *Luka became Super GekiYellow in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ran received her key and became GekiYellow once more. Roll call After transforming into Geki Yellow, Ran says, . After transforming into Super Geki Yellow, Ran says, . Behind the scenes Portrayal Ran Uzaki is portrayed by , who previously played in . As GekiYellow, her suit actor was . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, GekiYellow's voice was provided by , who plays Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Notes *Ran is shown to be a bit of a history buff,being the only Gekiranger to know the historical significance of December 14th,1702 and showed great enthusiasm in participating in that event. * Ran is the first Yellow Ranger to have a sexual act done to her. During her first encounter with Master Elehung Kam Po, disguised in a cloak, Elehan grabs and hugs her, and touches her buttocks afterwards. Another time is when Jan first met her, he touched her breasts as he did not know the differences between male and female humans at the time. *Ran, while not the first to have a big cat motif, is the first to be based on a cheetah, followed by Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *The first Sentai Yellow to be leader of a team (official or unofficial). See also *Casey Rhodes - The leader of the Jungle Fury Rangers. *Summer Landsdown - The Yellow Ranger in Power Rangers RPM who many people find these two rangers to be very similar. External links *GekiYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GekiYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Gekiranger Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Gekirangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers Category:SCRTC Category:Sentai Tomboy